


When Two Worlds Collide

by SophieTrancy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Coma, Football, Football | Soccer, Gay Male Character, Knotting, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mpreg, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieTrancy/pseuds/SophieTrancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of soul mates, it is difficult to find a 100% match. Specially when you are the world's best footballer.<br/>Leo Messi lost all sense of control that night.<br/>Cristiano Ronaldo just happened to be around.<br/>A bond for life, a strong, fearless connection that would keep them together until the end of time.<br/>Of course, despite their clear love for each other, open displays of affection don't assure people's approval.<br/>Specially when it comes to Blaugranas & Madridistas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm about to finish my other work, and I wanted to share what I have been working on.  
> Hope you guys like.  
> First time working with these characters.

Lionel Messi was not used to not being in control. He had taken his last suppressant the night before, ignoring completely the fact that he’d run out of pills on a match day. A El Clasico, of all the possibilities. His body felt too hot, his house felt too cold. He was hungry, but he didn’t want anything specifically.

If his coach found out, he’d be put on the bench. Or worse, he’d be sent to his cold house again. But he had watched the news. Real Madrid was taking the lead, he _had_ to play, despite being on the edge of a heat.

The adrenaline worked in his favor, but not for long.

It wasn’t strange to find Omegas among footballers, but still, it was dangerous for a unmarked Omega, like Leo, to play without his pills. There were, at least, twelve Alphas that would, under the influence of his pheromones, gladly fuck him on that pitch, in front of 40.000 fans.

But he had to risk it. He’d do anything for Barça.

He noticed the looks, the prolonged handshakes. His blood froze when his hand met Cristiano Ronaldo’s. He had met the guy before, but today, he seemed a lot taller than most days. It was difficult for Leo to let go, for some reason. Their eyes met and Leo knew Cristiano _also_ knew.

Leo felt his eyes on the back of his head as he made his way to his position. When he turned around, Bale was bringing Cristiano back to his position.

And, before Lionel could take a breath, the game started.

The other players were running faster after him, Leo noticed. Most of them were taking their sweet time returning to their positions, their gazes always on Leo.

Leo didn’t have time to make mistakes. He watched his own back, unable to trust the other players, his brothers. The defense was open, sloppy. The ball was no longer their aim and Leo was able to take advantage of that. Leo was small, but agile, fast. He was light on his feet.

But not when it came to Cristiano, no. Their bodies were close when Leo stopped him from scoring. It was not his role to play, but he did it anyway. Leo hated the way this man looked at him. Leo knew he understood the situation, surprised Ronaldo hadn’t shown another reaction. Worst case scenario, one word from him and Barça would be disqualified.

The next time Ronaldo neared the goal, Leo left it to the goalkeeper. Ronaldo scored, obviously. Leo wanted to say they were settled, even, but it was not enough.

His jersey seemed heavier today, and the grass seemed to be holding him back. The game seemed endless. Leo felt naked in front of all those people, but those were his fans, he told himself.

After the halftime, Leo scored three times, winning the match. 3X1, Barcelona. Leo did what he always does when Barça wins: he claps for the fans. Despite that, he was the first out of the pitch. He quickly walked past the photographers, the fans, the coach, his teammates on the bench.

The pain in his stomach was unbelievable. Leo threw up as soon as he walked into the bathroom. He locked himself in one of the stolls, knowing the switch wouldn’t keep an interested Alpha away.

But, still, no one came looking for him. He heard voices calling out his name, but Leo didn’t answer. When the need for water became too great, Leo walked out, holding himself up. His dick was already hard against the soft fabric of his shorts, his mouth dry.

Leo walked to find an already empty locker room. There were no personal belongings besides Leo’s. He grabbed a towel and made his way to the showers. On his way there, he stopped to have some water. He drank cups and cups, never feeling like it was enough. His body was warm, overheating and there was nothing he could do about it.

Leo turned the shower to the cold. There was a small cement bench for their things, and Leo sat there, the cold of it gone as soon as it came into contact with his body.

His hand dropped to his lap and Leo knew he couldn’t fight it anymore.

 


	2. Chapter Two

Cristiano didn’t know what was real anymore. Seeing Lionel Messi masturbating in the showers shouldn’t be so fucking hot. He’d find it normal, if it was any other day.

But not today.

Cristiano could still remember how his mind got foggy just by simply touching Lionel’s hand. The man smelled like everything Cristiano liked, the sweetest candy would be the most accurate description.

The next thing he remembers is Bale, dragging him to his position by the arm. Apparently, he was walking towards Lionel. He always knew the man was an Omega, but not such a strong one. Strong enough to cloud his mind the way it did. And every other Alpha’s, apparently.

When they faced each other on the pitch, it was still surprising how good Lionel smelled, how inviting the warmth radiating from him was.

Well, Cristiano wasn’t marked, he had control over himself. Cristiano didn’t believe in mates, in all this crap, because nobody had ever made him think differently. All the people he dated before only wanted his money.

So, Cristiano didn’t have an explanation. He was watching a very sexy and naked Lionel Messi masturbate his way through what looked like a very strong heat.

Cristiano knew he should’ve walked away. He should’ve walked back to his car and driven home. He did turn his back, but couldn’t bring himself to take the first step.

His inner Alpha was taking over. Cristiano hated Lionel for doing that to him. It was Cristiano’s instinct to protect, to find his pleasure in an Omega. But he wasn’t the one in need of it.

_What if someone else walked in on him? Like this?_

Cristiano couldn’t walk away and he knew why. He cared. Raw and pure possession taking over his body slowly.

Cristiano closed the door to the locker room noiselessly. He let go of everything he was holding, phone, wallet and car keys among Lionel’s things. Cristiano was a big guy, but he could walk slowly, hold his breath so, when he was stepping foot in the showers, Lionel still hadn’t acknowledged him.

The man had his legs wide open over that bench, not even a single hair on that body. Lionel’s toes were curling, his free hand already pushing two fingers up his ass. All that was not enough. You cannot simply please yourself through a heat/rut. That’s just not how things work.

It would take an Alpha for Lionel to feel better.

The pheromones were driving him mad. He knew he had to keep his mind at bay, he had to continue conscious, despite Lionel being way past the point of reasoning. If Cristiano ordered him, Lionel would obey, he was sure of it.

“Oh, God!” Lionel gasped when his eyes landed on Cristiano, standing no further than two feet away. His fingers didn’t stop though. He seemed further and further away from climaxing, the more he fingered himself “Cris…”

It was all Lionel’s fault. Cristiano wanted to be mad, to yell at him, but his voice was long gone. Instead, he took two steps towards the hot man. He wasn’t hot just because the scene in front of him was the most amazing thing Cristiano had ever seen, but because his cheeks were flushed to a point it had to be painful.

“What if it wasn’t me?”

“Cris…” Lionel couldn’t think. He needed to fuck. He couldn’t believe it, but he desperately needed to fuck and Cristiano was the closest person with a dick between his legs. He’d do anything to get that man to shove his dick up Leo’s ass.

“What if it wasn’t me, here? What if it was some other Alpha?”

“Cris… I need…”

“I know exactly what you fucking need, Messi” Cristiano was pissed, it was clear. Lionel secretly loved that, despite being angry, the Real Madrid star couldn’t fight his instincts.

“Will you give it to me?” If anyone asked him, Cristiano would forever deny that he almost _almost_ moaned at those words. Lionel needed _him_. He needed him, not some other random guy.

“No” He witnessed Lionel’s face turn into a frown and he realized the Argentinian looked far more beautiful when he had that sparkle in his eyes “You’ll get it yourself”

It was very unusual for an Alpha to allow an Omega to top, to take control. But again, Cristiano wasn’t the one in rut. It was Lionel and he would have to ride Cristiano’s cock to find his release.

Lionel was up in no time. He stumbled over to Cristiano, throwing himself, completely naked and wet, against his body. Cristiano caught him, obviously.

Cristiano wasn’t the one to kiss and all, but when Lionel came crushing down on him, he couldn’t help it. Lionel undressed him, their lips almost never parting.

Cristiano got tired of hunching over to kiss the Argentinian. Lionel had his permission to ride his cock, but that didn’t mean he’d leave the poor man alone to do it. And that was his ruin.

Apparently, Cristiano was still on his right mind. Despite agreeing to all of it, he still had a sense of self preservation. He wouldn’t let Lionel to sit on the floor, to feel cold. Those were his Alpha instincts taking over.

Lionel didn’t leave an inch between their bodies, stealing all the heat from Cristiano. While the small tub filled up, Cristiano allowed himself to fully look at Lionel. He seemed to be getting worse. His cock leaked precum, his hips moving, despite the lack of friction. He knew he had to do it fast. Cristiano settled himself against the small tub. It was obvious they couldn’t fit in there comfortably, but they would try.

Lionel waited, like any good Omega would. He waited for his Alpha to let him near his body, his source of pleasure. Cristiano rolled his eyes.

“I’m not your fucking Alpha, damn it”

Still, he patted his lap slowly, and Lionel was on top of him in not time, spilling water over the edge of the tub. Cristiano helped him sit on his cock, the intense tightness taking him by surprise. Lionel was tight as _fuck_.

The Argentinian started to move as soon as he found a good position for his feet.

Cristiano, on the other hand, didn’t expect to feel so good. He knew it had been stupid to think he could hold himself back during the whole thing. Truth is, when Lionel started to bounce on his already stiff cock and gasp his name every once and awhile, Cristiano went numb.

Cristiano gave in. He gave in and allowed the pleasure to wash over him quickly. Lionel seemed to be lost in another world and Cristiano pulled him back.

“God, you’re so fucking tight” Lionel smiled. Cristiano knew he was there with him and that only brought him to a more difficult place. He wanted to fuck Lionel. It wasn’t just to help the man anymore and he hated himself for  that. He hated Lionel for being so Goddamn good.

“You’re so fucking big” That he was, Cristiano knew so. It was a surprise Lionel wasn’t getting tired, but hey, adrenaline works wonders. Cristiano moved, suddenly not resting his back against the tub anymore. Suddenly, to Lionel’s surprise, he was all over his body, their chests tightly together. The hot water moved around them, the pleasure taking over Lionel’s mind even further.

Cristiano was gasping while he tried to kiss Lionel. If that wasn’t the hottest thing he had ever done, Cristiano was sure it was the next best thing. Fucking Lionel Messi, of all people, on Barcelona’s locker room.

And it felt _good._

Lionel knew very well whose cock he was riding. Despite not being able to stop, and loving deeply every single second of it, he knew that man was Cristiano Ronaldo. His arch enemy, his biggest rival. What they were sharing was intimate, they had already passed the point of no return, Lionel knew.

And when Cristiano knotted, his sperm filling what felt like every inch of Lionel's body, the Argentinian finally let go. Cristiano held the body that fell limp against his chest. They wouldn’t be going anywhere, so they might as well get comfy.

Cristiano couldn’t lie. It had been good, but it was all for Lionel. It wouldn’t happen again. That’s what he told himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if I'm going too fast with this.  
> By the way, lemme know if I got the football vocabulary right. I did my research, but it's always good to be 100% sure.
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVE!!!!
> 
> I really never expected such reponse, so thank you!


	3. Chapter Three

There should’ve been awkwardness, but there was none. Leo could barely talk and make sense of his words, but still was a good company. His body was warm against Cristiano’s and that was all. All with Cristiano’s cock still locked up Lionel’s ass.

“I’m not gonna say a word, you know that, right?” Cristiano spoke when Lionel rested himself better against his chest. Lionel looked at him in the eyes. Cristiano had his fingers in Lionel’s hair, hands on skin, lips on lips. They shouldn’t continue kissing, they shouldn’t continue talking, but they did. It was wrong, but hey, they had already done worse things than kissing and talking that same day, so… Cristiano felt like he was abusing Leo’s ‘stoned’ state, but he couldn’t help it when he would deepen every damn kiss.

“About this? I know, I won’t either”

“No, I mean you running out of pills”

“Yeah” Lionel stared down at Cristiano. The Argentinian had tried, for the last twenty five minutes, to identify this man’s intentions “Why did you do this?” he asked, despite not really wanting to know.

Cristiano smiled, his eyes heavy. It was not easy for him to open up, but if someone deserved that from him, it had to be Lionel. Cristiano opened his mouth twice before finding the perfect words. He chose to say the truth, or, at least, half of it, instead of trying to put a sugar coat on it.

“I couldn’t let another man find you, now could I?” Lionel smiled, a sad gesture. His fingers massaged Cristiano’s scalp, sending a good shiver down the taller man’s spine. It was easier the say the truth, knowing it would forever be only between them.

Well, it wasn't all of the truth. It wasn't a lie either, but Lionel would never know that. Cristiano himself couldn't fully put what he had felt into words, he just wasn’t good at this feelings thing.

Lionel, who didn’t seem to be coming back down to earth any time soon, still knew just how serious and real it all had been. It was all great between them, taking the circumstances in consideration, but that didn't make what they did something good.

“This is not going to happen again” It wasn’t a question and yet Cristiano treated it as such. He still kissed and hugged Lionel goodbye, despite being strict with his answer.

“No. It is not”

Cristiano didn’t stop at the door. He helped Leo find his things, but left as soon the man’s hands were away from him. Leo felt abandoned, somehow. _Nothing lasts_ _forever_ , he guessed. His foggy mind only allowing him to put his clothes on and call a cab. He was in no condition to drive.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually update this fast, but this is because of you guys! I never got such a feedback before, and I'm so happy!


	4. Chapter Four

Leo’s eyes almost fell from his face the next morning. He just couldn’t believe the images his brain was showing. They couldn’t be real, they just couldn’t. Right? _Right?_

Well, they were. _They fucking were._ Leo’s legs failed to take him smoothly to the bathroom and that was proof enough. There were finger marks on his hips, thighs and back. Leo felt good, though. Satisfied, that’s the word. His heat didn’t strike permanently, after being fucked and Leo getting more pills with the team’s doctor before leaving.

Leo couldn’t help but think that all of this could’ve been avoided if he had taken a few more steps and taken the goddamn pill. Of course, it probably wouldn’t have changed much, considering how far gone Leo was. Most of the game was gone from his memory, but not _this._ Not Cristiano’s lips, his hands, his… _cock._

Leo remembered having to clean himself before putting on his clothes. He could remember the cum dripping from his ass, down his thighs, pooling at his feet. The image would never leave him, he knew.

But no bite mark.

_What is this?! Disappointment?_

Leo couldn’t help but sigh. Perhaps he merely dreamt of a bite, but he knew he’d never have one. Not from _him,_ at least.

Leo remembered coming home and going straight to bed, sleeping and sleeping. He didn’t know for how long, he didn’t know what day it was.

For some reason, after a shower and breakfast, Leo felt nothing like a footballer. He was simply an Omega, a man who had been properly fucked. It had not been difficult to sleep, tiredness washing over him pretty fast.

 

* * *

 

 

Things were supposed to go back to normal for Cristiano. But, of course, that was out of the question.

Cristiano barely made his way home. The growl stuck halfway out of his throat was killing him. By the time Cristiano was able to lock himself away in his room, he wanted to kill Lionel. But, mostly, he wanted to kill himself for being nice.

A rut. _A fucking rut._

The first in eight years and all thanks to Lionel Messi and his stupid pheromones.

The need to knot was almost unbearable. His cock was ready and the one thing he needed was nowhere to be found. His jeans were hurting, his muscles bursting with unwanted energy. He was ready to breed, to fuck.

The smell of vanilla was still strong on his nose and clothes. Cristiano was sure that, at least, ten thousand people smelled like vanilla in Barcelona. But, to him, it all came down to Lionel Messi.

The man he wanted. The man he couldn't have.

24 hours passed. Cristiano refused to surrender, but there’s just this much someone can take. He had Leo’s phone number somewhere and he found himself looking not shortly after cumming again. His bed was a mess, _he_ was a mess, all because of his biggest rival.

_What was I thinking?!_

_The fuck am I doing?!_

Cris stopped, holding his phone, his thumb ready to press ‘call’. He wanted to, he wanted to end the pain, he wanted to fuck Leo again.

 

* * *

 

 

Everything was fine for Leo, until that phone call came.

Leo searched his bag with closed eyes. He was taking a nap, his eyes refusing to open. He had no intentions to pick it up, thinking that it was probably just someone congratulating him on the win, but when he saw the name on the screen, his blood froze, a portion running to his cheeks.

Leo didn’t even know he had Cristiano’s phone number. He also didn't know so long had already passed. Almost two days. God, time flies.

It was a sign of defeat, for Cristiano, to call Messi. His bed was still a mess, a pool of dry semen was where he laid. It wasn't a pretty sight, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. His mind was set on a much bigger task. He had given up, that’s it.

Cristiano was halfway through a masturbation session when Leo finally picked up. Silence came from the other end and Leo almost gasped when he realized Cristiano was _moaning_.

See, an Alpha in rut could be extremely dangerous, but not if you already mated with him. Which, thankfully, was Lionel's case. Lionel couldn't believe his own ears. For an entire minute, he heard Cristiano Ronaldo gasp his name, followed by a roar of incoherent growls mixed with curses in Portuguese.

"Cris?" Leo didn’t know you could lose your voice due to shock, but today he found it to be possible. It was almost impossible for his voice to come, the words whispered.

"Leo! Leo, I need you! I need you, baby, please! Come home! Come home to me, please!"

It was obvious Cristiano was under the influence of his own rut, but still, if made Leo feel amazing. Knowing that he could drive such man to insanity was a really good feeling. He was being mean, mean to the man who had helped him not two days ago, he knew it.

Something deep within his chest wanted to pay him back, but Leo hadn’t known how. Until now, apparently.

"You know that if I go, there's no turning back, right?" Leo was surprised at how easily he accepted the idea of going. The rational part of his brain couldn’t find a good reason for him not to go, really.

Well, there were plenty of reasons, if you stop and think.

They play for rival teams.

Had never been friends, never seen together outside a pitch.

They're from different countries, speak a third language to communicate.

They had different career goals, different family traditions.

They only had three things in common: Football, wealth and a tough start in life.

That would have to do the trick.

"All I know is that I need you here, Leo. We'll deal with the consequences together, please"

Leo knew Cristiano was not taking the risks seriously, but he'd die if he heard another 'please'. Leo wasn’t caring much himself, after all. The feeling growing within his lower abdomen was too good to give up. So, Leo got into his car and drove. And drove. And drove.

30 minutes that felt more like a year.

Leo barely walked through the door before Cristiano was all over him. Leo had never been with an Alpha during his rut, so it was a surprise to see a already naked Cristiano, with his hair a complete mess, a white stain against his abs. Leo didn’t have to touch it to know what it was made of.

Cristiano glued his body to Leo’s, forcing the Argentinian against the couch. Leo knew what Cristiano wanted, and he also knew he hadn’t gotten any in the last hours. So, Leo took his own clothes off, well, he mostly just shoved them aside, settling himself on the couch. Face down, ass up.

Cristiano, much to Leo’s surprise, jumped on him in no time. Cristiano moved as if he was fucking before even finding the right spot. Leo could smell the desperation in the air and closed his eyes and allowed Cristiano to find his pleasure through his body.

It is good, if you think. It’s rewarding to know that a man depends on you to send the pain he’s in away. It was a good feeling, Leo acknowledged. Cristiano pounded into him for about two minutes before his ass was full of cum. Leo, obviously, found himself cumming too. It was unavoidable, taking in consideration that Cristiano had a big dick and knew how to use it.

Cris’ hands never left Leo’s body throughout the whole thing, holding on as if Leo somehow wasn’t real. Or worse, could disappear any moment.

When Cristiano’s breathing rate came down, Leo took a breath. The Real Madrid player was kissing the skin behind Leo’s ear, taking care of every inch of skin he could find there. It was good, a task that kept his mind occupied.

“How long have you been like this?” Leo asked, allowing himself to feel good. He knew this was not going to last, and maybe he should’ve taken the question back, he didn’t really want to know, but he had to ask, he just _had._

“Since our last encounter” Cristiano said and Leo _felt_ Cristiano hug him tightly against his chest, as if saying ‘now that you’re here, you’re not going anywhere’.

“Why didn’t you call me before?” Cristiano sighed, adjusting Leo’s body so he could lay comfortably on the couch.

“Because I didn’t want to do this” Cristiano said, whispering, mesmerized by Leo’s hair “But your smell was all over me and I needed _you_ ”

Leo couldn’t see Cristiano because of the knot in his ass, but he knew the Portuguese was telling the truth. Cristiano wouldn’t have called if he had another option. Leo told himself not to get hurt, not to allow those words to sink in.

“Well, I’m here now, so maybe you could let go a little” Cristiano did, but rested his chest against Leo’s back even more. He needed contact, Leo figured. So, Leo’s hands started to explore Cris’ thighs, the strong muscles “I’ll be here until this is over, okay?”

“Okay” Cristiano smiled, pleased with the proposition. But Leo didn’t have to know that.

 


	5. Chapter Five

Let’s just say that Leo was not in a good position, on the couch. Cris’ rut had settled down for the moment, so they were just putting themselves back together. Leo found out he couldn’t walk. Not because Cris had been rough or anything, but because his legs were suddenly made of jelly.

Cris took him into his arms, carrying him to the kitchen counter. The cold of it a welcomed feeling. Cris opened the fridge, grabbing two cold bottles of water. Leo gladly accepted the gentle hand on his face, the fingers through his hair.

Cris was mesmerized by the feeling inside his chest. The need to take care of Lionel was surprising, overwhelming. The Argentinian, sitting on his counter, looked flushed, his hair a mess. He looked happy and Cristiano felt good about that.

Leo’s shirt was somewhere in the living room, along with his shoes. Cris had found a way to fuck him without needing to strip Leo from his jeans and boxer briefs. To bring Leo to the kitchen was not difficult, once he had straightened the younger man’s pants.

“I’ll change the sheets upstairs, I’ll be right back” Cris left another bottle by the counter, so Leo could take it if he wanted. That was the first moment they had to think. Before, it was all about sex, about mating, about knotting.

While his hands worked on the sheets, Cris wondered what his next move would be. Leo had come, he was in his house. Leo allowed the water to clear his mind. It was good, it was all fun between them. It was scary for Leo to think that maybe, soon, he would be saying good bye and leaving again.

To be honest, Leo didn’t want this to continue. But he didn’t want it to end, either. Confusing, yes. But, by the way things were unfolding before Leo’s eyes, he wouldn’t leave unless Cris told him to. Leo knew himself. Cris came back, putting the dirty sheets away.

Leo watched as Cris rested against the counter opposite from his, crossing his arms. Something told Leo that Cris didn’t want to look at him, but couldn’t help it.

The next words that came from his mouth would’ve hurt anyone, but not Leo.

“This is wrong, Leo” Cris looked at him in the eyes, there Leo found a look of pure lust mixed with doubt “So why can’t I accept the idea of you leaving?”

The rational part in Leo’s brain wanted to say it was all result of his rut, but it was a lie. Leo had a choice, and he came anyway. Leo knew, that by trying to stand he’d fall and Cris would invade his personal space, and that’s exactly what he did.

Cris held him up by the waist, his guard down enough for Leo to pass his arms over the taller man’s shoulders. Cris smiled, knowing what it all meant.

“Last time I checked, I wasn’t bonded” Leo mentioned, attracting Cris’ eyes. Leo couldn’t believe he was saying those words, that he was being the one to make the first move, for the first time in his life, in an aspect that had almost _almost_  nothing to do with football “Neither were you, am I wrong?”

Cris moved his head enough for Leo to know he wasn’t.

“This can’t be that wrong, Cris” Leo’s fingers caressed Cris’ nape gently, causing the man to close his eyes.

“Yeah? What about our careers? People will talk…”

“Since when do you let what people think get to you?” Leo rested his forehead against Cris’ “Barça and Madrid will understand, we’re not the first players to do this”

“I love how optimistic you are” Cris said with a smile, eyes still closed.

“That’s because you agree with me”

Cris wanted to say something intelligent, something that would tell Leo that it was all wrong, that they were rivals and forever would be. But, well, Cris couldn’t ignore all that had happened. They were tightly hugged to each other, in his kitchen. Cris couldn’t help but imagine this same scene unfolding every morning.

“Bite me, Cris” Cris’ eyes felt like they’d fall from his handsome face, but Leo didn’t back down “We’ll deal with the consequences together”

Cris smiled at having his words thrown so delicately back at him. Leo would be a good mate, the Alpha in him knew. They were a good match, there’s no denying it. Leo was healthy, Leo was talented. They _could_ do it.

“Please” Cris laughed, passing his hands by Leo’s ass, to his thighs. Leo felt himself being lifted, passing his legs around Cris’ slim waist. He hugged his Alpha, resting himself completely against his security.

There was no telling if Cris’ rut had ended, so he decided that it would be better to take some more water and some fruits to the bedroom. He passed the bottles to Leo, who kept the coldness of them away from Cris’ body. Cris took his time to climb every step that composed his big staircase. Not because he was having second thoughts, but because they, now, had all the time in the world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the spark we wanted so bad. I'm sorry it took me so long to update.  
> Hope you like it!


	6. Chapter Six

Believe it or not, three days passed. Both Leo and Cris had turned off their phones, which was risky. But, they had checked their schedules and they only had to actually go out into the world today.

Well, it didn’t mean they were happy, or willing to move anytime soon. It was early and Barcelona was still asleep outside. Cris was supposed to be in Madrid, and that got Leo thinking.

“Why do you have a house here?” Cris understood the question, turning to his Omega to explain to him the long story. Their legs were in bad positions but neither of them spoke of it.

“About five years ago, I had to stay in a crappy hotel, because of a storm or something like that” Cris smiled, remembering the day as his fingers massaged Leo’s scalp “The security was so bad a chamber maid walked in and literally offered herself to me” Leo’s eyes were almost falling from his face, but Cris’ laugh was so warm regarding the situation that Leo couldn’t help but smile too.

“And what happened?”

“I found out it wasn’t just me, so many of us decided to buy houses and apartments around the area” Leo smiled, snuggling closer to Cris’ chest. The bonding was complete between them, they were perfect for each other. The way they saw each other changed forever.

Silence finds them and, despite everything being perfectly fine between the two, they know that quietness wouldn’t last forever. They had to face the world, they had to change their marital status, they had to tell their clubs and that was the scariest part. Cris had to leave first, he had a plane to catch. Leo had practice at one pm. Cris had to talk to Real before practice, and he was not happy about it.

“We have to move, don’t we?”

It was then clear for Cris that leaving his Omega would always be extremely difficult. He wanted to say that it wouldn’t be for long, that it would only be for that day. But they played for different clubs, different countries even. Cris sighed, moving to bring his body closer to Leo’s.

“Yes, baby, we have” Leo smiled, loving the nickname. But then, the smile vanished when Leo remembered that there was a big chance all of this could go wrong and they wouldn’t see each other for, at least, a week. Cris picked up on that worry, and it was a part of his instincts to say something “One hour and twenty five minutes, Leo. You go, tell Barça about me. Tell them not to kill me when I come back”

Leo smiled, laughing. Cris was right, he’d have to mention the don’t-kill-my-Alpha part.

“I’ll talk to Real, we’ll come to an agreement, I’m sure” The bond between them was still too recent. The idea of spending time apart was painful and Leo crushed his chest against Cris’ “We’re not spending tonight apart, I promise”

Leo allowed himself to believe those words.

 

* * *

 

Leo stayed at Cris’ house even after the man left. They kissed deeply goodbye, Cris getting into one of his cars and driving away. Leo had a few hours, so he decided that exploring his Alpha’s Barcelona home would be a good thing to do to pass the time. Leo decided he wanted to know every possible thing about his mate.

Leo imagined that Cris’ Ballons wouldn’t be there. He was right, but he still discovered many other trophies. Leo also found rooms that were totally unnecessary. Leo always knew Cris had a thing for greatness, but he never thought it would be so… much.

Leo found that the house, without Cris, lacked of life. Leo took a quick shower, dressed in Cris’ clothes and prepared to leave as fast as he could. Leo was uncomfortable with the idea of keeping the house’s keys with him, along with one of Cris’ cars. He picked the least attention seeker of them all, but it was a difficult task. The idea of driving his own car just didn’t sound as good.

It would be a short drive to Camp Nou, and the time didn’t seem to pass. Cris texted when he landed, sending a picture of the sun rising in Madrid. It was clear that Madrid was to Cris what Barcelona is to Leo and he knew it would be very difficult for them to agree on where to spend most of the time.

Leo parked Cris’ Audi in his usual spot, putting the keys away fast. The idea of losing them scared him beyond belief. His teammates made a big fuss as soon as he walked in. Neymar, Suárez and Piqué were the first to come hug him. They hadn’t seen each other since the clasico.

All Hell broke lose right after. Neymar saw the claiming mark on his neck first, exposing it with his hands soon after, calling out to everyone. Leo knew he’d have to explain the extra scent on him to Cris and he hated it.

“What the fuck, Messi?!”

It was no surprise that Leo was an Omega, but still, all the players in the locker room, the same locker room where it all had started, looked at him differently. He wasn’t just Leo anymore. He was someone’s Omega.

“We leave you alone for a few days and you come back claimed?!”

Only his closest friends would ever have the right to yell at him. Leo was a very proud guy, but he knew he was the one who had messed up, in part. With Cris, he had ignored all the consequences of his actions. Leo wanted to be with Cris all the more now.

“Do you promise to listen to me? Before biting my fucking head off?!”

Neymar sat next to Busquets, Ivan sitting quietly in the back. Stegen walked in, sensing the weird ass air in the room. Iniesta, one of his biggest friends, was looking at him in a way Leo couldn't explain. Rafinha was the only one who didn't really look like he gave a fuck, he had always respected everybody's privacy. Leo felt like millions of eyes were on him. He had everyone’s attention and he hated how small he felt.

“When the game ended on Sunday, I went into heat” Leo took a deep breath “I miscalculated my pills and the heat came as soon as I left” Nobody dared to breathe in the room “Cristiano claimed me three days ago”

“WHAT?!”

Leo didn’t hear much. He knew no one would listen when he revealed the name and it pissed him off big time. All of his teammates looked at him as if he was an alien, an outsider.

“We didn’t plan it, okay?!” Leo screamed “I needed help and he was around. He protected me, he took care of me, like any good Alpha would have. I don’t care if we’re rivals, I allowed him to touch me”

Leo could see that he had gotten their attention back, but he still was angry. Disappointed at his friends’ reactions.

“We both agreed that it would be best if we made it official. We knew this would happen” Leo gestured to his friends and he saw many of them looking down in shame. Many of them were claimed or had claimed too, and it wasn’t fair, just because Leo’s Alpha was a Madridista “And still we decided that being together would be the best option”

Leo cleaned the sweat falling from his forehead.

“I have to tell the club’s president, the doctors, the lawyers, but I decided to tell you guys first. Don’t kill Cris for this, he didn’t do it alone. I was hoping you would understand”

It took half a second for Leo to be surrounded by his teammates. They all knew they were being mean to their biggest star. Cristiano would have to watch it. He may be Leo’s Alpha, but his long time friends would do anything to keep the Argentinian safe. They’d come out of the shock, soon enough.

Practice ran smoothly after a tough conversation with the club’s top dogs. Leo wasn’t embarrassed, but everything was different now. They called Leo’s lawyer and the man read every single paper Leo had to sign. Parental leaves, marital status. Leo even had to fill a report with information about Cris. His cheeks blushed when he had to write about their first time together.

With that behind him, Leo could, once again, focus on the football.

 

* * *

 

After trainment, Leo left the showers and got dressed. He was there, talking to his teammates, knowing he’d go back to Cris’ place to wait for the Madridista. Well, that was the plan. Until Cristiano himself walked into the locker room.

The place went dead silent. It was a reflex, for everyone to shut the intruder out, but then, everyone remembered the man was no longer such a stranger. He was with Leo now. All eyes turned to Leo, who was stuffing his things back into the pockets of his jacket. Well, Cris' jacket.

When he shut his locker, Leo dropped his bag to the floor at the sight of Cris. A sad and shocked Cristiano, with his hands in the pockets of his jeans, his sun glasses still covering his eyes. But Leo could see right through him.

Leo made his way to his Alpha, passing by everybody else. Nobody spoke a word. They knew there was something wrong, despite not knowing exactly what. Leo wasn’t expecting to see Cris so soon, so he knew something was off right away.

“What’s wrong?” They all heard Leo’s voice. Leo’s hands searched Cris’ upper body, searching for anything physically wrong, but found nothing. Cris’ eyes were on Barça’s players before coming down to Leo, taking the glasses out. A warning. Cris’ hands grabbed Leo’s waist carefully, relishing in the heat the man gave him.

“I no longer play for Real Madrid” it was a mere whisper, an ashamed whisper, but everyone heard the Portuguese. Leo could feel the riot beginning to form in the locker room “they canceled my contract when I told them about you”

All Hell broke lose. Again.

Leo hid himself against his Alpha’s chest, giving him support. But what Cris didn’t expect was to hear what he had. Every Barça player made their opinions on Madrid kicking Cris out very clear.

_“This is absurd!”_

_“I always knew they were complete idiots!”_

_“They will understand what they did soon enough!”_

_“Real is nothing without this guy!”_

Despite being glued to Leo, Cris appreciated the friendly pats on his back, he could feel the support Leo had told him about. Barcelona was a big family, exactly like Leo had told him. Cris got to witness it all first hand, in the worst situation possible.

When all the noise died down, Leo felt like he had to say something. But nothing came out of his mouth. Of course Cris was sad. He had _bled_ for Real Madrid, just to be kicked out so easily.

Leo opened his mouth to say something, but Cris didn’t let him. Every player in the locker room was dead silent, waiting for something to be done regarding the topic.

Cristiano took the lead. His forehead rested against Leo’s.

“Of course I told them to go to Hell”

 


	7. Chapter Seven

It was horrible for Cris. There had been nothing more humiliating than watching the president of Real Madrid rip his contract apart. Even though he got a lot of money for all the years he played, no amount of cash would ever make up for the horrible feeling of loss inside his chest.

Leo still had his life, he had practices, press conferences. Cris was now living in his Barcelona home 24/7. Now that he had nothing keeping him in Madrid, feeling so sore when it came to the topic, he decided that coming to Barcelona was the rational thing to do.

Leo was in Barcelona and being with Leo, Cris realized, would always be his Nº 1 priority. _The rational thing to do. The rational choice. The_ only _choice_.

All of Cris’ things were brought in from Madrid. Leo had insisted in moving in together. Not that Cris didn’t want to, but he thought Leo would want to have some space. That thought had been difficult to keep in mind until the moment Leo said it was stupid. Allowing Leo to consider keeping his old house felt like going against every instinct he had, every voice in his brain telling him to tie Leo to his bed if it was what it took to keep Leo safe with him. _With him_ being the key words here.

Their bond was recent, and yet strong enough to cloud Cris’ mind, his judgement. It was a funny feeling, the distance. Sometimes, they were merely in different rooms of the same house and it felt like being oceans apart. Cris, from time to time, walked around, just to check in on his mate. Leo touched him more than ever. Cris didn’t have a good idea of how touchy Leo naturally was, but he knew the way they kissed, laughed and, somehow, depended on each other’s company was growing because of the bonding.

Now, 7 Ballon D’or rested beautifully in a shelf in Cris’ home theater room.

It took them days to clear out all the boxes. Cristiano obviously had more stuff, since Leo was the rational one. It wasn’t easy for Leo to let go of his house, to forget all that he had lived in it, but the idea of living with his mate, to have Cris all to himself… Leo couldn’t say it had been a difficult decision, in the end.

A few days went by and Cris still didn’t know what to do with himself. Leo was capable of occupying most of his time, but it was weird to have so much free time.

Leo invited him to watch the practice at Camp Nou and he accepted it. He was in good terms with everyone, so he didn’t see why not. It would be tough, despite the fact that they had talked about it. Cris didn’t blame Leo for Real’s reaction. Leo was the only part Cris didn’t regret, actually. At all.

The Omega inside of Leo didn’t seem to believe that he wasn’t the one to be blamed, no matter how many times Cris told him neither of them could’ve predicted what happened. More than once, Leo led them into heated, rough sex, wherever it was in the house that Leo felt like he should give himself to Cris.

The first time they had sex on the couch, Cris didn’t give it much thought, the touch, the warmth being much appreciated. But, as Cris grew impatient, seeing his Omega leave for work day after day, the quantity, the _frequency_ of their lovemaking grew as well. It didn’t take long for Cris to understand what Leo was doing.

But, Cris wouldn’t confront Leo unless he had proof. And he’d find a way to get it.

That night, when they both crawled into bed and Leo didn’t seem to want to sleep at all, Cris flipped them over, keeping Leo retrained under his body. Cris watched, amazed.

_You’re so beautiful…_

The Alpha in him wanted to let out a growl of pride. He wanted to let the world know that this beautiful, healthy Omega was his and his alone. But, despite the task at hand seeming extremely difficult, Cris tried to keep his mind clear.

He didn’t really know what to say, he hadn’t rehearsed anything. Cris loved their intimacy, how they had grown attached, how they now knew everything about each other in a simple few days’ time. He had always avoided mating and suddenly he had an Omega, a mate. Cris never thought he could have enjoyed this so much.

Cris _wanted_ to fuck Leo and he knew Leo would take it, that was the problem. He’d always be up for it. Leo was always receptive, always open and ready to go. But not tonight. Cris wanted to talk.

“Leo…” he had spoken that night. It had been difficult to get the Omega’s rational attention, when the man beneath him already was a moaning, begging mess “We don’t have to have sex just because you think I need it”

“I’m your Omega…” Leo breathed out and Cris held back a sigh “It’s my duty to…” He really did love hearing those submissive words coming out of Leo’s beautiful mouth, but he wasn’t off the hook yet.

“Your duty is to love me… just love me” Cris spoke those words knowing they’d be long gone in the morning. Of course, he _wanted_ Leo to love him. But not like this. In times like this, when they were so close to mating again, Leo would always easily let his consciousness slip away “Your duty is to carry my pups, but that doesn’t mean we have to try if you’re not ready or that you have to keep you legs open for me 24/7”

The words, as usual, came out harsher than Cris had meant for them to. Leo lied still, waiting for the next scold, but it never came. Instead, Cris fell against him, causing a moan of surprise to leave Leo’s mouth when all of Cris’ extra weight fell on his chest and belly.

“I didn’t mean to say it like that but I need you to understand that your body belongs to you” Leo captured the change in Cris’ tone of voice and soon the Omega had his legs around Cris’ waist and his tiny fingers in Cris’ smooth hair “You’re my Omega, true, but I respect you too much to let this go on”

Leo allowed a sob to leave his lips, knowing his Alpha couldn’t resist him.

“I just wanted to help” Cris rested his weight on his elbows, on both sides of Leo’s torso, his nose close to his lover’s “You seemed so frustrated and I didn’t know what to do to calm you down” Cris watched as Leo frowned “I hate the feeling of not knowing what’s best for my Alpha…” the words were a mere whisper, but Cris heard it.

Cris heard it and the sound went straight to his crotch. Leo was never vocal about how he felt, so it was very difficult for Cris to know what he wanted. Because of his position as Alpha, he always knew what Leo needed. But need and want hardly ever were the same thing. Cris never thought that Leo could be going through the same.

So, they promised to be vocal and open, promised to be more open about sex even though they both knew it’d take them nowhere. If an Alpha desires mating, it’s a part of the bond that the Omega complies. And vice versa.

Cris was obviously lost in another world while driving. So much so that he didn’t see the smile on Leo’s face. A smile Cris would come to learn held a big secret. All of Barça players agreed on hiring Cristiano. There had been no objections. Barcelona would be unstoppable with Neymar, Messi and Cristiano and, of course, all the others.

It had been stupidly difficult for Leo to keep that from his Alpha, knowing Cris could easily pick the nervousness of the lie on his scent, on his heart pace, knowing Cris would somehow coax him into talking after their little truth pact.

They hadn’t told the world about their bond, but they were obviously more comfortable around each other. Leo was independent, but understood that it was a part of Cris’ nature to be around him like that when it came to other men. It even made Leo smile sometimes. It was amazing to the Argentinian how the men that use to look at him, the men that used to compliment him on occasion, the men that used to _court_ him, acted as if Leo was dead to them, as soon as they spotted Cristiano. And Leo was _very_ proud of his Alpha.

It was slowly becoming clear to Leo how things were different, just because he beared Cris’ claim mark. Leo was a proud man, independent, strong. Omega, yes, but still self assured. For the most part. Leo had been witness to the love between Alphas and Omegas, but he never believed he could be the one walking around with an Alpha by his side. _His_ Alpha. Cristiano, of all people.

Leo was happy. He soon recognized the feeling in his chest. He was finally one of those people he had seen all his life. He had someone in his life. An Alpha that would care for him, be his endless source of love and comfort. The simple idea of doing, of being the same to Cris made his stomach flip.

Cris knew they were to remain a secret for a little longer but Cris himself had been witness to the crazy amount of eyes Leo was capable of attracting so nonchalantly. Cris couldn’t help holding Leo close by closing an arm around his slim waist once they were inside Camp Nou.

Cris would come to find it would all change that day.

And Cris owed a lot to Barcelona. To Leo. To all the players for agreeing to the sudden change. He didn’t know how the world would take it, but he somehow knew he’d be fine.

In front of him rested a contract. A Barcelona contract. Barcelona wanted _him_. Leo was by his side when the proposition came, knowing it’d be a huge surprise. Cris searched all their faces, trying to find the catch, but there was none. Cris found in Leo’s eyes the confirmation that Leo had known about it all along, but had somehow found a way to conceal it.

By the look on his face, Cris was then sure Leo wouldn’t have been capable of answering any questions because the man himself was left wonderstruck by the terms of the contract.

His lawyer was there, which made it all more serious. Barcelona’s president presented the terms himself, and Cris couldn’t believe his eyes and ears. He had many things to do and his world was suddenly moving too fast.

He was given time to think and, really, it wasn’t a difficult decision to make. Barcelona’s history was well-known, including among Madridistas. Cristiano himself had lost several times to the amazing combination of footwork when it came to Barcelona. The idea of no longer being seen as Leo’s rival a big point to be taken into consideration.

He blinked and two days passed. Leo congratulated Cris when he was done signing the contract by riding his cock like there’d be no tomorrow until Cris was a moaning mess, sitting on his office’s chair. It wasn’t like the sex Leo was leading them into having. It was sweaty, sloppy, lacking of a proper rhythm and still it had been one of the best moments of Cris’ life.

Number 7, Barcelona. Who knew, huh?

Even though he didn’t have much time with Leo at first, because of his first official practice, medical exams, blood tests and all, it was all okay. Cris would come home to Leo and it was suddenly all he could’ve asked for in life. He had a mate, a club that was fighting for him and his fan’s support, despite the sudden change.

Leo was in front of him now, adjusting his hair. Cris had a press conference in 10. He’d come clean about their relationship, about becoming a Blaugrana and what came with it. Cristiano had been warned about the possible ‘personal’ questions that would _probably_ be asked and he knew he’d have to control himself. Everything regarding Lionel was still too recent.

And, in the end, he’d put on the official Barcelona shirt for the first time. Not a practice jersey, the official Ronaldo Nº 7 shirt. The one kids would be seen wearing everywhere around the world after Cris’ first goal.

Leo watched everything. He had volunteered to go, but Cris had a lot more to tell the world. Leo witnessed the power of Cristiano Ronaldo in action. Cris had the ability to make everyone laugh, to make them understand his point, even though the questions would’ve hurt most people. Leo wished he was more like that. He felt pride overtake his every feeling at seeing Cris’ wide smile.

Leo watched Cris answering personal questions without letting much go. The hardest part was watching Cris lie about what really happened with Real Madrid. He knew how much it made Cris upset, but he was a good man. Cris just wanted to leave it all behind.

When a reporter asked about what Cris thought Leo’s opinion would be, Leo closed his eyes and braced himself. All Hell broke loose in the conference room. See? It even rhymes. _5… 4… 3… 2… 1… here we go…_

“I’m not worried about it because Leo’s my Omega and I know I have his support, no matter what team I end up going to”

There was mess for a while. Every single hand was up, trying to get Cris’ attention. Cris had wanted to leave, right then and there, but he knew he couldn’t. The news were out anyway, he couldn’t take his words back. He _wouldn’t_. Saying that Leo was simply _his Omega_ sounded very bad. There wasn’t a word in the English language that could ever express the feelings behind their bond, the passion, the fervor. The love, Cris dared to think. And he was sure as Hell that he’d never be able to make the press understand.

The reporters were more interested in knowing how it all had come to be between the two of the world’s best and Leo trusted Cris to hide the truth. Another reporter asked about pups and Leo’s hand fell to his flat stomach. The thought had crossed his mind, but he still hadn’t gotten pregnant. Cris would have known. It was part of the plan, of course, but it would have to wait. Leo saw how uncomfortable the topic made Cris and he made a mental note to talk to him about it.

Still, Cris came home to him that night and they watched the news unfold. The whole world already knew they were together and that they would play together for Barça. The club’s team and coach had explained how the techniques would still apply perfectly and that they were very happy with the trio.

The next day was the eve of Cristiano’s first official match. La Liga was starting and Cristiano, despite having played La Liga before, knew he was now a part of the one team that had won several times.

Cris was a part of the team pretty fast. He was one of the guys in the blink of an eye. Little jokes being thrown here and there. Leo knew Cris had never experienced it before, so he promised himself he wouldn’t be jealous of the friendships he was saw unfolding.

It had been quite hard for Cris to get used to having ‘strangers’ into their nest. They weren’t strangers, they had been Leo’s friends for years now. But still, Cris had a hard time sensing all the extra smells in the air. He knew he’d have the house washed clean the next day, even though it wasn’t very nice of him to think that.

Half of the club was in Cristiano’s movie room. Neymar had been the first to see the Ballons, and they all followed his lead. They all acted disappointed that the duo had decided to leave them in plain sight. It took them what felt like hours to pick a movie, beverages and places to sit.

And, regarding the latter, they all made jokes when Leo went straight up to sit on his Alpha’s lap. Leo didn’t mind the joking. He had Cris’ arms around him throughout the entire move. It’d be a good night, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love, guys!   
> Hope you like this chapter!


	8. Chapter Eight

Leo was nervous, yet relieved.

Barcelona had won La Liga.

With Lionel, Neymar and Cristiano the team had been unbeatable, holding the first place, invictus for many matches now.

The final wouldn’t be different, of course. They all played harder, cursed louder, got into fights more. But it was all worth it. Cristiano’s arms had been the first pair around his waist.

_Oh, God. If only he knew…_

Cristiano would find out soon enough, Leo told himself.

Cris could’ve figured it out, how Leo was drinking a lot more water during the game, how closer he was during the halftime, how he jumped when other players tackled him instead of allowing himself to fall, how flushed his cheeks were, how his hands worried more about his belly than his crotch during penalties.

Cris would have time to mope around, saying how terrible an Alpha he had been, but first, came the goal that gave them the League.

The celebration just didn’t seem to die down. Their opponent was long gone, the fans had been evacuated after a long round of applause, pictures and confetti. It was the players’ turn to take pictures and selfies with the cup. It was just them on the pitch, their little party going on for what felt like forever.

When Leo felt cold, he found the perfect excuse to quickly make his way to the locker room. He had a little surprise for Cris and, well, the whole world. They hadn’t claimed their love for each other or anything, but they were already strongly connected. Dependent, even.

He knew Cris wouldn’t let him hear the end of it for playing in his condition, but he prayed the star would understand his reasons. Cris had just won his first Liga as a Blaugrana and Leo just wanted to add more to his happiness. Leo would never bring his Alpha down.

It took Cris a few moments to realize Leo hadn’t returned. The night was falling fast, the cold air coming with the moon light. He knew the stadium had been locked down by now, so he told himself not to worry.

But, as he watched his teammates have fun and make jokes, something deep within his chest told him to look for Leo. He couldn’t explain it, he just allowed his legs to carry him to the closest exit.

Neymar saw the frown wash over Cris’ face and decided to follow the man, calling out for the others to come too.

Something was seriously wrong, or Cristiano wouldn’t have walked off with his shoulders back like that. It was clear the Alpha side was taking over. It was all very sudden. The win, Leo leaving and not returning, the change in Cris. Neymar had learned to respect their bond, since it was strong enough so that Cris could tell something was wrong from, at least, three miles away.

Cris followed the fast beat of his heart, trying not to fall while he jumped the steps, instead of giving a rat’s’ ass about his knees. Leo was his priority.

_Get to Leo. I need to get to Leo._

That was all he could think about.

_Mate. My mate. Where’s my mate?_

Cris had been too busy to realize and he’d never forgive himself for that. He should’ve seen it, should’ve prevented it all from happening. Cris blinked and, suddenly, all he saw was red.

 


	9. Chapter Nine

Leo held on tightly to the small pair of cleats.

He was barely two months along and happiness washed over him with the sight that unfolded before his closed eyes. Cris would be so happy...

They had talked about it, of course. But they wouldn’t have been able to prevent the pregnancy, even if they had wanted to. The couple wanted to wait for La Liga to end before trying, but they just couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. Their cycles synched up and they decided to let things unfold. At this point in their relationship, enduring a heat while separated would’ve teared all their strings apart.

They knew the chances of Leo not getting pregnant were small. Both of them were extremely healthy and in great shape. They had a _very_ active sex life, in and out of heats, so it was ridiculous to think that Leo wouldn’t be bringing a child into the world nine months later.

Leo didn’t regret getting pregnant, of course not. It wasn’t part of the plan, for it to happen so soon, but the pup was there, inside of him. Leo was happy, period.

Now he knows he should’ve told Cris on the same day he found out. He should’ve told him because he knew Cristiano wouldn’t have allowed him to be alone, not even for a second. To some people, it would’ve been suffocating, but not when some crazy fuck walks right up to you with a fucking baseball bat. Or when someone drops you, head first into an empty bathtub, your own weight crushing your chest against the rough material of it.

Leo had wanted to fight, he really did. Before his eyes closed, yet after feeling his shorts and boxers getting furiously ripped out of his waist and legs, with a tight grip on both his sides, Leo thought of Cris.

And Cristiano ran when the feeling got stronger.

He’d come to learn it was the bond, telling him Leo was in danger. He didn’t know how to interpret the feeling, so he did his best to get to his Omega as fast as possible.

Cris held his first time with Leo, at the Camp Nou’s locker room, as a precious moment, one of the happiest memories he had. He didn’t think anything could stain that moment and, being able to play the final at home was one hell of a privilege, but Cris, when his feet came to a stop, felt like he could throw up.

The tub was not being filled with water, but with blood. Leo’s blood. Cris didn’t have the time to adjust to the sight, so he just sucked in a breath and didn’t let it go. He heard other players stop behind him, but he didn’t acknowledge anything else when he looked down.

The sight of the cleats was what destroyed him completely. Not the fact that there was a stranger hovering over his Omega. Or the fact that Leo’s limp body wore nothing other than his shirt and socks.

The cleats. A tiny pair of striped cleats. Something twisted inside of him. Cris wasn’t himself that moment and no one would hold it against him. The man looked at him with scared eyes, though Cris didn’t see any signs that he’d back off.

“I just wanted to fuck him…” It wasn’t louder than a whisper, but Cris heard it. Every single sense in his body grew stronger because his Omega was in danger. Cris bent his knees when the man turned his back at him.

Cris’ spine was curved as he gathered every single drop of energy he had left. Nothing was going to stand between him and his pup.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cris didn’t know for sure what he did. He knew the man was lying asleep at his feet. He was still alive, Cris only cared for his Omega. Cris was sitting on the floor of the locker room, an unconscious Messi wrapped up in his arms.

The room was too quiet, suddenly. Cris could still hear the echos of his horrified screams. Cris had no knowledge in the medical area but he knew that there was too much blood on his jersey, on the floor, pouring out of Leo’s head wound for things to be even remotely okay.

He held tightly to his Omega, there on the floor. Suarez had handed him the cleats, knowing it was dangerous to approach. Cris knew there were tears in his eyes, but he couldn’t help it. Leo was on the verge of dying, he could feel it.

Cris couldn’t find a good reason as for why Leo wouldn’t have told him about the pup, putting his life in danger like that. Cris would sue the security company, that was for fucking sure, even if it sucked him dry financially.

The ambulance ride seemed to be taking forever. Half of the Barcelona team drove their cars to the hospital, waiting for news with Cristiano. It took the team hours to get Cristiano to, at least, sit down. Cristiano’s jersey was covered in blood, just like his face and hands. Leo’s blood. Cris had wanted to clean up a bit, but, once he sat, his legs were too weak to move. All the adrenaline was gone.

Cris held on to the cleats. The first thing he did when he arrived was to let everyone know his Omega was pregnant. The team had wanted to congratulate him, but, given the situation, they didn’t really know what to do. It wasn’t appropriated, they could tell that much. Silence washed over the room in waves, Cristiano calming down a little after a nurse patched him up with a suppressant patch. He knew it’d trigger his rut sooner than planned, but Cris needed to keep his shit together.

Even if it meant locking the beast he called an Alpha that moment in a cage for a few days.

Leo only opened his eyes the next day. Cristiano, refusing to leave the hospital, gave his keys to Neymar, who was kind enough to bring some clothes for him and Leo. Cristiano couldn’t leave that place, despite hating every single second he spent there. He’d only leave with Lionel.

Which took about three days.

Leo came back to reality, crying as soon as his mind brought back the memories of feeling that man’s hands on him and feeling too weak to prevent his touch, to call for Cris.

Cristiano was there, obviously. Their arms reached for each other fast, the embrace tight, never faltering. Given the fat tears that rolled down Leo’s cheeks, Cris couldn’t be angry at him for not saying anything about the pup. Leo probably had a good reason and Cris would listen, he’d try to understand.

Leo felt like every muscle in his body had frozen and only Cris’ body heat could start the process of bringing them back to life. Along with three layers of blankets, Cristiano caressed his back, legs, arms, any place he could reach, trying to keep his Omega warm.

They didn’t speak at first. They needed privacy for a certain conversation and privacy was not abundant at that moment. Cristiano counted seven different doctors watching over Leo. Leo wasn’t paying attention to their words, lost within his Alpha’s chest. Cris understood his behavior, why he was caressing his chest and belly with both hands and cheeks. Cris had sat on the bed, with Leo seeking his touch not a moment later. Cris knew Leo need the reassurance that everything was fine. Cris’ scent on his helped a lot, so Cris held him tightly, giving Leo a small love bite behind his left ear.

Leo shivered and smiled tiredly. Cris was there. His Alpha was there and everything would be completely fine.

Cris made mental notes with all the doctors had said, but the only information he absorbed immediately was that his pup was okay, and so was Leo, despite the blood loss and psychological trauma. He knew Leo was finally resting, against his chest, and that he had suffered a lot. The idea that Leo was pregnant still sounded so much like a dream. Well, more like the one good thing in a sea made out of nightmares.

Cris held on to Leo, passing an arm around his waist. His other hand rested on the man’s belly. To know that there was a pup somewhere in there was like a sleeping pill. Being close to Lionel was the blanket. The icing on the cake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, as promised.  
> Hope you like it!


	10. Chapter Ten

Leo was still trying to decide on which suit to wear. They still had nearly two months before the ceremony, but you know the saying: it’s never too early to worry about this fashion stuff. He was past the bump stage, being as thin as he was and since he was nearly six months along. He wanted to be looked at and people to see that he was expecting, that it was Cris’. For one night, he’d be open about their relationship.

Leo constantly looked at himself in the mirror. He was still surprised at how big he had gotten so quickly. Both Cris and Leo were surprised to find out Leo was only expecting one baby, because his belly was quite large already.

Both Leo and Cris were nominated for the Ballon this year. Barcelona had won La Liga, which meant Cris and Leo were the favorites. Leo would be close to delivering then, yet he had gotten an okay from his doctor. He was good to go.

It was a sunny, hot morning. They had to be ready by five, they were going to do a photoshoot today. They still had a lot of time left. Their bond got so strong after the ‘crazy fuck’ incident, that they could _feel_ each other, before all the physical senses kicked in. So, when Leo touched the doorknob to the nursery, where Cris was, the former Madridista already knew his Omega was behind the door.

“You shouldn’t be near the smell of paint, you know?” Cris passed a possessive arm around Leo’s waist, moving Leo’s feet so that they’d leave the nursery. Cris had decided he wanted to paint it himself. They had lots of free time now, so he couldn’t see why not. He was painting it a light blue, with white stripes, delicate touches in black. He was behind schedule, since he had decided not long ago to take matters into his own hands, but he was getting there.

“How can I stay away when my Alpha has paint all over his face?” Cris laughed, trying to spot the paint and clean it off with an old towel. Leo smiled, taking over the task.

They hadn’t made many appearances together. They were capable of keeping their relationship private, something that was very important for Leo. Leo praised his privacy and wouldn’t allow his son to grow up surrounded by all of this. Leo had learned to enjoy the good things that came with fame and dread the bad ones. He’d stop those from reaching his son for as long as he could.

Cris would never admit it, but he was nervous as Hell. He was excited, of course yes, but, at the same time, scared to death of failing as a parent. Leo was giving him the one thing no other person in this world could have and that had made these past few months that more special, and Cris had made sure Leo knew about it.

Cris leaned in against his Omega after his face was clean. Leo already had quite the big belly and he couldn’t wait to show Leo off with those pictures. Leo was giving him his first son. They’d have others, Cris knew, but this situation was, somehow, different. You only become a parent for the first time once.

And the pictures, somehow, captured everything they had never said between them, to each other. It wasn’t much. Just both Leo and Cris, without much production, with a sunny sky in the back. And, of course, their baby. Leo had never understood why pregnant people adored to take those pictures nearly always naked, until his turn came.

Leo tried to blame it on the hormones, but he had let Cristiano convince him to cover the walls of their home in pictures of them together, Leo still pregnant and then later, once their baby had arrived.

It was going good. Everything was perfectly _fine._

They could’ve never predicted that Leo would go into labour _that night._

It all started with a sudden need to go to the bathroom. It was a slow task, moving with his belly, but he managed to get himself to the bathroom door.

Leo felt cold, that’s something he’d never forget. Leo fell to his knees when the first contraction hit him. It felt like someone was stabbing him with a burning blade, the feeling forcing a scream out of his mouth. No book had told him it’d be this bad.

Cris was the one to turn on the light. Despite hearing the scream, he had awakened when Leo stood. He hadn’t moved, but kept an attentive ear, listening to everything. He threw the blankets away when he heard Leo falling.

Cris grabbed his phone, calling Leo’s doctor to let him know he would be heading to the hospital in ten. Leo was nearly three months ahead of schedule and, despite being a complete blank page when it came to pregnancies, Cris knew this was not a good sign.

His first move was to help Leo change, then change clothes himself. He got himself into the first pair of jeans, forgetting about a coat when Leo had another contraction.

His brain was racing as he grabbed the keys to the first car he could find.

_The nursery is not ready._

_The baby is not ready._

_Leo is not ready._

_I’m not ready!_

_Shit!_

_Shit!_

_ Shit! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's a lot of bad stuff happening and trust me, I'm not done, but I promise I'll make up for all of this.   
> Thanks for all the love, guys!


	11. Chapter Eleven

Leo gave birth to Thiago Cristiano Messi on November 23rd, 2015, at four in the morning. A premature, yet healthy baby boy. A beautiful, stunning baby boy. Thiago would be fine, surprisingly. A few extra days (weeks maybe) and he’d be good to go.

Still, when most people would be cheering, you’d be able to find Cris, the great Cristiano Ronaldo crying, sitting on a chair, outside Leo’s room. And those weren’t happy tears.

Cristiano had witnessed Leo’s eyes closing.

Cris had been forced to comply to many different security measures. And now that the adrenaline was burning away, he finally understood why. Cris, and everybody on that floor of the hospital, could still remember how he had screamed, how he had growled, how he had tried to break into the room. Cris had a busted hand for trying and it all had been useless.

Cris was happy his son was alive and well. But, being pushed out of his Omega’s room had shaken him. Cris didn’t have the courage to see his son yet. A nurse had called him, other Barça players had tried nearing him but all Cris wanted was to be alone. He wanted to wait there, for the doctor to let him know what was going on.

There was something inside his chest telling him to see his son. He really wanted to hold his precious one, let him know he was safe, that he was loved. But the idea of being even further away from his mate was just too much.

Despite not knowing what it all meant, Cris felt deep within his gut that he had lost Leo. Right there, on the day that should have been the best of their lives. Somehow, the feeling in his chest had changed.

When Cris thought he didn’t have any more tears to cry, Cris cried some more when he saw his son. Something inside his chest pulled him towards his baby and, despite telling the nurse to call him at any time, he went and sat, holding his baby. Thiago had been taken into a clean room and Cris had to wash up before going in and he did it all without a single complaint.

Thiago was beautiful. Premature, but somehow healthy, all thanks to Leo, Cris knew. And he had Leo’s eyes, that was the first thing Cris noticed through his blurred eyes. It was difficult to look at the tiny little thing in his arms, not knowing what was wrong with his mate. Cris felt exhausted, yet there seemed to be an endless energy to his mind, racing out of control.

Because he knew something was wrong. Leo fell asleep, he didn’t even have the chance to see their baby. Cris hated not being able to do anything regarding the fact that Leo had been taken from him, that his Omega was hurting. Cris knew it was kind of irrational of him to think, and maybe it was wishful thinking, but he thought Leo would respond if they would only allow him in.

But they refused to let him see his mate and, despite being furious about it, he knew there _was_ something he could do and that was taking care of their baby until Leo could return home.

Cris just didn’t know how long that would take to happen.

 

* * *

 

“Are you seriously telling me you don’t know what the fuck is wrong with him?!”

Cris had lost it. The nurses had taken Thiago back to sleep, which was good. His son was very responsive and could pick up on any mood swings from his Papa.

It had taken hours for someone, anyone, doctor or nurse, to came and tell him what was going on. Everything was supposed to have gone smoothly, Leo would have healed, Cris would have taken him home. Leo would have returned to the pitch and they would make their son proud.

Now that beautiful image was gone from Cris’ mind and all that passed through his brain was the fact that Leo was in a comma. _A fucking coma_. The sun was rising, bringing warmth to Barcelona, but not to Cris. He had never felt colder in all his life.

Ever since he bonded with Leo, more than a year ago, he had found that, every day, his feelings towards the smaller man were becoming clearer. They both had suffered quite a lot in the past year and still, Cris didn’t regret any of it. Bonding. Real’s shit, becoming a Blaugrana, winning the league, becoming a dad. All that craziness seemed useless now, gone to waste. All because of the doctor, who was standing in front of a very angry Cristiano Ronaldo. A doctor whose words had shaken his world.

“Everything went well, we monitored him during labour. There is no reasonable explanation as to why this happened. Lionel will have to come out of it alone. We could try to fasten the process by giving him adrenaline, but it could damage his heart. The baby will be discharged in a couple of weeks, as for Lionel, we honestly don’t know”.

Cristiano knew it was useless to argue. He asked to see Leo and, of course, only under the threat of sue did the hospital agree to let him in. A security staff got ready to keep the situation under control. It is obvious any Alpha would freak out at seeing their Omega in such a fragile situation. And Cris himself expected that reaction, but it didn’t come.

Cristiano simply kept breathing, trying to keep his brain under control. He couldn’t give himself the luxury of losing his mind at the moment. The doctor didn’t need to say it all was unusual, Cris already knew that.

This is typically the moment where people would sit by their loved one’s sides and cry, desperately praying to God for them to come back. But not Cris. Not because he was trying to act tough, but because he didn’t have tears to cry. The desperation part was real to him, but he didn’t cry or anything. He just sat there, his hand automatically reaching for Leo’s. Cristiano always prayed, but today he didn’t quite know what to say.

Or even if he should be having that conversation with God. He was in no position to ask favours. Instead, he stood next to Leo’s bed, close to his motionless, small frame, holding his hand strong enough to possibly break his fingers. Their foreheads met and Cris held himself in that position, despite the pain in his neck. Hours seemed to pass, Cris lost in his own little world.

When Cris finally spoke, he would have killed anyone, with the creepiness of his hoarse voice. After screaming his lungs out, out of rage and sadness, frustration even, the poor vocal chords were about to give in for good.

“If you die…” Cris started, not sure if those were the best words. But, once he started, he couldn’t stop “... I’m never going to bond again…”

Cris’ free hand moved to touch Leo’s hair, finding someone, somehow had washed off all the sweat Cris knew to be there from delivering. The smell of hospital on Leo was enough for the Alpha to rub his cheek against Leo’s, leaving his smell behind until he was satisfied.

“Problem is, I’m not done with you yet” Cris laughed at his own words “This can’t be all there is for us. I’m… I’m not ready to live without you, I’m not… ready to give you up…”

Cris stopped there. Out of all the things he had wanted to say to Leo, he could live without saying them. All but one. And out of all the things they had lived, Cris would only regret not making Leo smile by saying those three words Cris knew his Omega wanted to hear. Cris knew how he felt, and knew how Leo felt, words had never been necessary. Until now.

“I can’t raise Thiago alone…”

Cris stopped again. The idea of being a single dad scared the shit outta him.

“I love you, damn it” Cris spoke those angry words, with a worn-out, soft voice, capable of breaking anyone’s heart “So you better wake up, get your beautiful ass out of this bed so I can say these words to your face”

 

_Eu te amo_

_Eu te amo_

_Eu te amo_

_Por favor!_

_Acorda!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love, guys, you have no idea how much your comments mean to me!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it is very sad.  
> I promise that things will get better, so bear with me.  
> Lemme know what you think.


	12. Chapter Twelve

_Twenty seven days..._

It took twenty seven days for Cris to see those brown eyes again.

Thiago had left the hospital a week before. Cris had hired people to finish the nursery, and had received help from his teammates and from the hospital. Thiago, despite taking all of Cris’ time, was an amazing kid, a very nice baby. Thiago almost never cried, his eyes always wanting to find new information, his tiny hands always reaching for things around him.

Useless to say Cris was in love with his son. Cris lived, in that week, things Leo should have experienced too, more him than Cris himself. Thiago missed Leo, Cris could see it. They had a connection Cris would never have. Cris would always lay on the couch, putting Thiago to sleep against his bare chest. Those were the moments Cris would forever cherish.

Of course, there were moments Cris had wanted to forget, such as arriving home without Leo. The press had surrounded the house, the flashes going crazy when they spotted the baby, even more when the door closed and no Lionel Messi came out.

That had been the worst part. Having to leave his baby in someone else’s arms to answer stupid questions. Saying that there had been complications and that Leo would have to stay longer in the hospital was almost admitting he had failed as an Alpha.

Cris knew he couldn’t skip practice forever. He had Thiago, but he also had a commitment to Barça and every one. The boys simply loved Thiago. Despite them knowing that Leo was a sore subject to Cris, they always created a nice environment for Thiago, who loved the attention.

Cris was at Camp Nou when the hospital called. He had taken Thiago to a meeting, the poor kid passing through many different pairs of arms of people who wanted to squeeze him a little bit. Cris had learned to control his possessiveness towards his son.

They were all discussing their new schedules when Cris’ phone rang.

 _Hospital_ , he read.

He didn’t tell anyone why he had to leave the table, he just did. And no one would hold it against him.

“Leo’s asking for you” The nurse said. Gabriella had been the nurse who took care of Thiago and always enjoyed catching up whenever she could. It was no surprise she was the one calling.

Cris grabbed Thiago’s bag and went to the hospital, without saying another word, even when people asked him to stop and explain. He wasn’t exactly allowed in right away. The doctor had to explain some things, apparently. Cris found it difficult to focus, the Alpha in him screaming Omega, Omega, Omega. _Where the fuck is my Omega?!_

But he forced himself to pay attention. For Leo. For Thiago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finished writing this story. I'll post faster now, I promise.  
> Tell me what you think.  
> I know it's small, but things are looking up!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Leo opened his eyes and, for a moment, he couldn’t see a damn thing.

Well, Leo thought his eyes were open, but it felt like the colors were no longer being captured by his brain.

Everything was hurting. His body was heavy, and sleeping more seemed like a good idea, but there was suddenly too much noise around him, like a annoying beeping sound. He couldn’t understand the words they were saying, he didn’t know which language those people were speaking, but he knew the noise was, somehow, a conversation.

Leo tried to find out where he was, but it all seemed useless.

Leo thought of Cris.

Leo thought of Thiago.

And his heart went nuts.

Suddenly, Leo couldn’t breathe. He wanted to move, he wanted to see where he was and to know why the hell Cris wasn’t there with him, wherever ‘there' was.

“Lionel!” a strange voice yelled at him and, as if he wasn’t feeling heavy enough, he was sure someone was holding him down “You were in a coma for 27 days, honey, you have to calm down”

_What?!_

“I know you are scared, but, before Cristiano can come in, you need to regain control over your body”

_He’s here?!_

“Close your eyes” Leo didn't even know his eyes were freaking _open_.

Everything was happening too fast, but, in that exact moment, it wasn’t difficult to do exactly what the voice told him to.

“You will be able to see again in a few minutes, I’m here to help you move again, okay? I need you to relax”

Leo kept his eyes tightly shut throughout the whole thing. He knew for sure that the person talking to him was a nurse. She talked to him while ‘working’. Leo didn’t know for sure what she was doing, but, within a few minutes, he could already feel his left leg. It was a little numb, but he could move his toes.

She spoke of his tattoos, and told him that her son was a big fan of his and that he was happy Cristiano was playing for Barça. She even congratulated him on the win. If he could, Leo would have smiled.

The nurse told him he was in the hospital, that he had been there for twenty seven days now. Though it was very difficult to believe, the woman had no reason to lie, Leo figured.

_Twenty seven days, huh?_

Leo had many questions, but it was very difficult to talk. It felt like he had forgotten exactly where his tongue was and how to move it. He could make sounds, but nothing coherent came out of his mouth.

He wanted to ask about Cris, about his son. Leo started to remember some things, but it was still blurry. He knew he had gone into labor, and that he was ahead of schedule. He could remember the pain, the contractions, but he couldn’t remember seeing his son. His conclusion was that he had gone into the stupid comma before he got the chance to meet his baby.

And that made him really upset. He wanted to call for Cris, he wanted to tell the lady that his body was okay and that Cris could come in. He felt fingers in his hair when the lady was done. She was very close to him, enough so that her perfume penetrated his brain like a wave.

“Open your eyes, mi hijo, you are okay now” The lady spoke in Spanish to him and his brain ached, trying to keep up with her words. By the time he understood everything, she had already retrieved her hand, and was preparing to leave.

Leo opened his eyes and the light hurt him. Well, at least, he could capture _something_. In a minute, he could see the white walls, the chairs, the glassed door, the equipment. He could connect the sounds he was hearing to his memory and let the idea of being in the hospital sink in.

Another nurse gave him water and helped him sit. Leo wanted to go to the bathroom, but found himself incapable of doing so alone. It must have taken him hours to use the bathroom and change clothes.

The doctor came to talk to him, to see if he would need more hours of observation.

“Everything seems fine, how are you feeling?” Leo licked his lips, swallowing the lump in his throat, trying to remember how to speak English.

“I’m… good” The doctor checked his vital signs, checked the movement of his limbs, his pupils’ reaction, his throat. He was slowly, but surely recovering full control over his own body. Speaking was the hardest part, but he was still trying. He wasn’t a quitter, after all “My son…”

“Thiago is perfectly okay” Leo closed his eyes for a few seconds, taking a deep breath “Despite being premature, he was strong and healthy already and he was discharged last week. Your mate took very good care of him”

“Can I… see him, please?”

It took another fifteen minutes for Cris to be allowed in. He had wanted to take Thiago with him, he wanted to be there when Leo finally had the chance to see him, but the doctor didn’t let him.

“Lionel needs to see his mate first” the doctor told him “He wants to see Thiago too, but, for now, you need to talk to him. I know that, for you, the bond faltered, but not for Lionel”

When saying it like that, it sounded worse than it really was. It was true, though. For a few moments, Cris _couldn’t_ feel the bond, couldn’t feel Leo and that had nearly killed him. His body understood that Leo had... died, and that conclusion had nearly taken away the life in his limbs. The feeling was there now, stronger than ever, though.

“Talk to him, call the nurse when you think he’s ready to see Thiago and I’ll take him there myself” the doctor gave him a friendly pat in the back “Lionel will be discharged by the end of the day, we’ll just watch him for a few more hours, see how he progresses”

Cristiano walked into Leo’s room to find his Omega in jeans and a Barcelona jersey. Leo smiled at him and Cristiano couldn’t hold back the Alpha inside of him. Their bodies hit each other with what felt like the strength of a thunderstorm. Cris’ hands checked every single inch of Leo, forcing a smile to find the shorter man’s lips.

Leo held on to his Alpha, hiding himself in his chest. Leo was locked between the bed and Cristiano’s body and he would never complain, never. Leo knew just how scared Cris had been. It was easy for Leo to put himself in Cris’ shoes. They had talked about this. What would happen if, by any chance, one of them passed away?

Of course, they never thought Leo would face death. Not like this. Not so soon. Not him first.

The idea that Leo might never come back to him had shaken Cris to a point he had never experienced before. The first time he truly opened to someone, he just couldn’t believe he’d have to live without that someone.

That feeling… he wouldn’t wish it to anyone.

“I’m sorry…” Leo’s voice came to him in a whisper, causing his knees to go weak. Cris smiled, his hands going through Leo’s hair “I… don’t know what happened”

It was true, nobody knew what had happened. Cris knew for sure it hadn’t been Leo’s fault, so he decided that it would be best if they joined forces and just dropped the subject.

“It’s okay, love” Cris allowed his hands to rest on the mattress behind Leo, their bodies as close as possible “You know, out of all the things I didn’t say to you before all of this happened, I only regret not saying one”

“And what’s that?”

“Eu te amo” Cris smiled, knowing Leo had always had a problem with accents “Jo te amo” Leo’s eyes felt like they could fall from his face, but still a smile found its way to his plump lips “I love you, I always have and I always will”

Leo smiled, his hands holding onto Cris’ clothes.

“Eu... também... te amo?” Cris smiled at the question tone in Leo’s words. Cris knew Leo meant them because of his smile, causing a shiver to run down his spine “Jo también te amo”

Leo didn’t have to say another word.

* * *

 

Leo was discharged that night. There were no photographers outside the hospital, so it was easy for Cris to help Leo into the car with Thiago. Leo just couldn’t seem to put the baby down, now that he finally had him in his arms. Cris didn’t mind it at all. He had the two most precious things in his life in the backseat of his car, driving them home.

They could finally relax and enjoy this time before all the craziness returned to their lives. Barcelona would have to do a series of tests, to check if Leo could already return to the pitch, but they still had some time, so Leo could find some sort of comfort in a new family routine.

In their house, things were a little different. Apparently, the media had discovered that Cris left practice to go to the hospital. Cris opened the door for Leo, trying to give him some privacy. They had security in the house, but they couldn’t do anything regarding the pictures. Cris knew just how much Leo hated all of this and tried to help, but he couldn’t do much.

Leo walked out of the car holding Thiago and, just because he was in a good mood today, he waved at the photographers, something that surprised everyone. It didn’t last long, though. Cris took Thiago’s bag and soon they were locked inside the secrecy of their home.

Leo looked around and, for a moment, Cris feared Leo couldn’t remember any of it. But, by the way Leo smiled at the pictures on the walls, Cris knew everything would, eventually, go back to normal.

“We can expect many visitors tomorrow, right, Mr. Bubbles?” Cris spoke, cleaning Thiago’s little mouth.

“Why Mr. Bubbles?” forgetting all about the ‘visitors’ part.

“Because he loves water. Last week, it was me and him playing with this little duck he got and he just loves it”

“Don’t tell me we have a little fish in our hands” Leo spoke, smiling to his baby. Thiago was very aware of everything, holding onto Leo’s finger for dear life.

“I think you gave birth to a future swimmer, babe” Cris spoke, handing Leo a bottle of warm milk. Cris helped Leo find Thiago’s favorite position to be fed and, after Thiago held on tightly to the bottle, Leo allowed his eyes to drift over to his lover.

“You are an amazing father, I need to let you know that” Cris only smiled, hiding his face on Leo’s neck and kissing that same spot over and over. Leo could _definetively_ get used to this new family routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had a little problem with my computer and it took me a whole century to update from my iPad. I hope you like it!  
> Just some fluffy fluff for y'all!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Just like Cris had predicted, every Barça player was in their house the next day. The doctor had instructed that Leo should rest for, at least, another week, but Cris couldn’t argue when he woke up to an already cooked breakfast, the smell of coffee and half of the dirty laundry already done.

Leo had his sleeves rolled up and Thiago in one of his arms. Cristiano stopped by the kitchen door, resting against it, waiting for Leo to acknowledge him there, which he did quickly. Cris wasn’t exactly silent in the mornings.

“Hi!” The smile on Leo’s face could’ve lit up all of Barcelona, Cris figured “Let’s go say good morning to Papa?” Leo spoke in a childish voice and Cris found he loved it instantaneously. He wasn’t happy that Leo was being so damn active after waking up from a fucking coma, but he couldn’t stand his act in front of his baby, stretching his small arms for him like that.

“Good morning, my baby” Cris spoke, stopping Leo from walking out. He held Thiago closely to his chest, holding Leo by the waist. Before Leo could walk out, Cris allowed his mouth to cover Leo’s sweetly, so much so that the smaller man passed his arm around Cris’ shoulders and allowing his fingers to massage Cris’ scalp “How are you feeling?”

“Great! Like I’ve never felt before”

Leo moved away, sending a loving kiss to Cris when his Alpha growled in complaint. The sound resounded in Leo’s chest and he had to stop for a second to remember how to breathe. Cris didn’t notice Leo’s reaction and the man was grateful. They would have enough time for teenage-like body reactions. Even though Leo feared the Omega in him couldn’t resist Cris. It wasn’t that bad, obviously.

Thiago giggled when his Papa tickled him, kissing his chubby cheeks, causing the boy to squeal with happiness. Thiago was developing extremely fast, growing attached to Leo like they hadn’t been kept apart for almost a month. Unfortunately, Cris couldn’t simply forget what had happened during those 27 days. Those had been the worst days of his existence and, having Leo back, despite being amazing, still seemed very much like a dream.

So, because of that, Cris cheeked in on Leo every five minutes. During breakfast, instead of sitting on their usual spots across from each other, they sat side by side, with their eyes on Thiago too. Leo figured it out pretty soon. It was obvious, in the way Cris touched him all the time as if he still couldn’t believe Leo was real.

Cristiano gave Leo some space, of course, but Leo could see how hard that was for his Alpha. Leo smiled fondly, when he had finished cleaning the kitchen after baking some cookies for the party and was, maybe because of a coincidence, staring at the door and watching as Cris walked through it, just to find Leo already looking at him.

“I’m bothering you”

Cris meant to leave, but Leo didn’t let him. Thiago was sleeping, so they kept their voices down. It wasn’t really necessary, because the first thing Leo did was kiss Cris until their faces were turning blue. They would soon need time alone, they both knew that. They weren’t sure on whether who would get their heat first, but they knew it was coming, no matter what. Soon. _Very_ soon.

“We can call everybody and cancel” Cris was already saying no when Leo continued “I’ll see them eventually, anyway. I don’t want you uncomfortable, Cris. You’re already going nuts with just us three in the house, imagine with all those people around Thiago”

“Thiago is not the problem, baby” Cris said, taking Leo’s waist in his hands, locking the smaller man against his own body “It’s you. I got over my protectiveness regarding Thiago when I needed help on the first few days. When it comes to you, though, I don’t know how I’ll react. Having everybody hugging you and leaving their scents all over our nest”

Leo smiled. Cris always spoke words like these when he was getting territorial. He knew it was dangerous to have people inside their house when their bond had suffered so much, but Leo believed they could do anything they wanted.

“How about I give you a list of things you need to buy? Maybe occupying your mind will help”

Cris nodded, hiding himself against Leo’s chest. Leo laughed, hugging Cris as best as he could. He knew what Cris was doing. And he found he didn’t mind it at all. Having Cris’ scent on him was always good, always refreshing.

And when the people did start to arrive, the house went insane. Leo could see that Cris was doing his best to give Leo some time with everyone before magically appearing by his side to save the day. Leo was never really fond of talking to people, feeling comfortable only with his teammates. Not many of Barça’s players had children, but they forgot that the baby was Leo’s when they saw it. It all felt normal.

Cristiano mostly held his son, but allowed every person to hold Thiago a little after Leo slapped his ass in the kitchen. After eating, everybody was sitting in the living room. Everybody had brought gifts for Thiago and Leo, so the Argentinian felt like he should open everything and thank each person while he was there with them.

But, at some point, when Leo was swimming in wrapping paper, he saw Cris standing near the kitchen door. And the look on his face wasn’t good. All it took was for their eyes to connect for Leo to feel it too. Leo excused himself when Cris got out of his sight.

Leo followed his Alpha outside, where Cristiano had his hands against the wall, but moved to hug Leo as soon as he spotted the man, all in a very sudden move.

“One word and I’ll tell everybody to leave”

Leo knew what was happening, he didn’t have to hear anything from Cris. His Alpha’s heat was coming. And Leo could feel it deep within his insides, like something heavy was pulling him down.

“No, I’m fine” Cris said and Leo saw his pupils were dilating fast, open wide, all the beautiful color mostly gone “It’ll only hit completely tomorrow, maybe in the afternoon, maybe early evening if I push it down”

“No, you don’t have to do that” Leo wiped the sweat from Cris’ face, knowing that soon his Alpha would need some ice to chew on and a cold shower “When it comes, we’ll be ready”

“How? We have Thiago now, it’s not like we would be able to take care of him during my heat…”

“For now, worry about yourself, worry about not killing people that touch me” Leo rolled his eyes when Cris growled, exposing his teeth and his obvious distaste for the thought “I’ll have someone trustworthy come over and take care of Thiago for the next two days”

“I trust you Leo, I just don’t trust myself in this state” Cris sighed, feeling his throat burn and bringing Leo back inside “Make it three days, we might need some time to recollect ourselves”

“It’s gonna be that amazing, huh?”

Leo was teasing and he paid for it. Cris gave back the ass slap, taking a deep breath before returning to face a house full of guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thank you guys for all the love you've been giving me, I'll never forget your kind words. Just so you know, I'm already working on a new story for you, I'll upload it soon!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

“Leo?!” Cris walked down the stairs, terrified “Lionel?!”

Cris knew he was about to lose it, because Leo wasn’t anywhere to be found. Cris knew he was being ridiculous, he could _smell_ Leo in the house, but he couldn’t find the source of the smell and he was _freaking the hell out!_

Cris found Leo in the kitchen, preparing some sort of juice. Leo didn’t even have the time to turn around, Cris was there behind him in the blink of an eye, holding on to the counter in front on his lover for balance, keeping Leo trapped there.

Leo took a deep breath, feeling Cris tense against him. Leo turned around, holding the glass. When Leo managed to turn around, Cris was almost completely gone, giving in, letting go and allowing the heat to take over. Cris tried to speak, but found he couldn’t.

“Drink this, baby” Leo put the glass to Cris’ lips, sighing when the man started to drink it all in large gulps “How are you feeling?”

“Like I could run a fucking marathon” Leo shivered at how sharp Cris’ voice was. Cris was always very intense during his heats, taking everything he needed, but that was before they bonded. After their first heat together, Cris changed. He was more territorial, but cared for Leo’s well-being “I’m scared, Leo, I never felt like this before”

“Like what?”

“I’m scared I’m going to hurt you” Cris spoke, looking at Leo, but not really _looking_. Cris was holding on to his sanity for dear life and that meant they had been wrong. Cris heat wouldn’t hit in the afternoon. It was going to hit at any moment.

“You’re never going to hurt me, Cris, that’s ridiculous”

“Yeah, say that to my cock” Leo looked down to find Cris’ dick hard and a huge bulge to be forming quickly in his boxers.

“How much time do we have?”

“Five minutes”

“Give me two” Somewhere in Cris’ mind he acknowledged the fact that most of Thiago’s toys were gone from the living room and, if he focused, he could remember realizing that his son’s favorite bottle was gone too.

But Cris didn’t have time to dwell on that fact because he heard Leo calling for him. It was a soft sound, nothing coherent and yet it made all the sense in the world to Cris.

Leo was standing in the top of the staircase, not even a single piece of clothing on him. Leo smiled, running when Cris aimed for the stairs. Before Cris could think, Leo was already on the bed. Face down, ass up. Cris’ favorite position.

Cris was already walking towards the bed, his shirt off when he stopped.

“I don’t want to hurt you”

“You won’t” Cris decided it would be better if he continued breathing. So he did, but it didn’t seem to help at all. The more air he breathed in, more of Leo’s scent got into his system, shutting his brain down.

Cris couldn’t fight it, he just couldn’t. He closed his eyes and, when he opened them again, it was clear to Leo that that was it. Cris had finally let go.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you look like this?” Leo knew it was just the heat talking, but he couldn’t help and let it wash over him, the praise closing in on his brain like a drug. He loved being good to his Alpha.

“No, not really…”

“Well, I’m gonna prove I’m telling the truth”

The first thing Leo felt was Cris’ tongue on his ass. Leo cried, his toes curling to a painful point. Leo’s first instinct was to retrieve, to move away, but Cris kept him in place. Cris spit, sucked, licked and kissed Leo’s hole as if he was worshipping a God. Leo was his most treasured possession.

“God, Cris…”

That’s when Cris totally lost it. In ten seconds, Cris was already completely settled inside his lover, holding Leo’s hands above his head, their fingers intertwined. Cris pushed Leo’s thighs until they were in the perfect position and that was it. Cris was demanding, always close to being too much and yet he always pushed Leo further. Cris had everything to be a violent Alpha, and if Leo hadn’t been way past reasoning when they first hooked up he might have been scared, but Cris turned out to be sweet, loving and gentle.

There were, in total, 17 knots in two days. Maybe four hours of sleep, if you count all the fifteen, twenty minute naps they took between each knot. They fucked each other out, locking everything away, and just making love. Sometimes, usually after each knot, Cris regained his sanity for a few minutes.

Now, Leo had his back against the mattress, Cris on top of him. There was a huge knot up Leo’s ass, perhaps the last one. Cris was regaining full control over himself, the heat seemed to have passed, over at last.

“Do you ever think about what would have happened to us if we hadn’t fucked in the locker room?”

“No, not really. Do you?” Cris spoke, holding all of his weight away from Leo’s chest with his elbows, his fingers in his lover’s sweaty hair, kissing his face from time to time.

“Sometimes” Leo touched Cris’ face, earning a kiss to his palm “I mean, I think I’d still be alone”

“Why?” Cris frowned, finding the thought to be ridiculous. “Because I’m an Omega, who just so happens to have the reputation of being untouchable”

“Well, if it makes you feel better, I don’t think I would have found anyone either”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m an Alpha who used to hate those cute little perfect bonded couples” Leo raised his eyebrows “Look what you did to me” Leo laughed, lifting his upper body to kiss Cris, feeling happy. Just happy. Like never before.

“Isn’t it sad that we wouldn’t have married, or at least found someone, maybe ever, if we hadn’t hooked up?”

“Maybe we just were meant to be and nobody upstairs wanted us to spoil our only shot”

“Yeah, maybe”

Cris’ knot shrinked after the man came again and Leo felt his body complain when his legs moved, when his body was free from Cris’ thich cook. He tried not to let any sounds escape him, but Cris heard them, of course he did. He didn’t have to say anything though. Leo smiled at him, letting him know he’d be fine.

They remained silent for a while, staring at the ceiling of their room. Cris didn’t know what Leo was thinking about, but there was only one thought passing through his mind. The ring. The ring Cris had hidden in his bed side table for about three months now.

Well, you only live once, isn’t that what people say these days?

“You know?” Cris sat, opening the drawer and holding the black velvet box, keeping it away from Leo’s eyes “When you were in the hospital, I told you something, but I don’t think you heard me”

“Would you care to repeat it?” Leo spoke sweetly.

“I told you that if you didn’t make it I would never bond with anyone else” Cris laid down again, now looking Leo in the eyes “Not because of Thiago, but because I knew I could never love anyone quite like I love you”

Leo smiled, but didn’t say anything. His hand moved to touch Cris’ hair, the smooth skin of his shoulder.

“A few days before the photoshoot, I bought something I was planning to give you, but I never found the right moment” Leo arched his brows, knowing just how much Cris loved to buy him things “Then Thiago came and you were in the hospital and I completely forgot about it”

That’s when Leo saw the object in Cris’ hand. It was a black box, those people use to… _oh, shit!_

“Until now” Leo lifted the lid, letting his brain process the fact that there were two simple, yet beautifully charming silver rings inside the box. His eyes flew to Cris, who had a smile on his gorgeous face.

“Will you marry me?”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter coming right up!


	16. Bonus Chapter

_Twelve days later…_

 

There were just too many people around. _Too many._

  
Cris would eventually wonder if he hadn’t been too obvious, but, for now, he really couldn’t find it in him to care.

  
Leo, Neymar, Suarez and other finalists were with him on the Ballon D’or stage, waiting to hear the results. Waiting to know who had been chosen as the best.

  
It had been a moment of tension. Leo and Cris had talked about it, it just wouldn’t change anything if one of them won, or if they didn’t win at all. It wouldn’t matter, really. They had had a great year and Thiago would be waiting for them.

  
Cris wasn’t expecting the win, he really wasn’t. He wasn’t the favorite, so it was pretty obvious, simply because his jaw dropped, that he hadn’t expected it at all. Leo hugged him, fighting an inside battle on whether he should kiss Cris or not.

  
Eventually, Leo lost his chance. Cris spoke a few words, mostly thanking Leo, Barça and his fans for sticking with him through such difficult and changing times. Of course, he thanked Leo for giving him Thiago. At those words, Leo blushed to a deep red, causing a healthy amount of laughter to travel the room.

  
But, after that, Cris refused to have any interviews. Dinner was still to be served and well, he _was_ hungry, but none of the fancy stuff of the menu would have satisfied him. He wanted Leo, Cris wanted his Omega. _Now_.

  
Cris found Leo seated on their table, talking to Suarez. Cris took his place and his hand soon found Leo’s thigh underneath the table cloth. That sudden touch caused Leo to give his Alpha his full attention.

  
There was going to be a press conference after the dinner so Cris didn’t worry about being the winner of the Ballon D’or 2015, for now. Cris touched Leo’s hair, using it as an excuse to whisper a few words in the man’s ear.

  
“Go to the bathroom, wait for me in the last stall”

  
Leo nearly choked on his own saliva. He really wasn’t expecting that and a single look was all it took for Leo to understand what Cris wanted. And honestly, Leo was more than willing to give it to his mate.

  
Five minutes passed, but they felt like an eternity to Leo, who had his back against the wall. He tried focusing on his son, on their plans for New Year’s Eve, but nothing seemed to work. Cris showed up and Leo was already dying from anticipation.

  
Cris checked the other stalls, moving back to lock the door. He really didn’t want anyone walking in on him fucking his mate. He wanted Leo to let loose and enjoy this. Leo wasn’t one to enjoy small pleasures in life. Of course, Cris had changed his mind regarding several topics, but still the idea of fucking in the bathroom, two years ago, would’ve sounded crazy and Leo would’ve laughed at the suggestion.

  
And yet, there they were, squeezing inside the world’s tiniest bathroom stall, trying not to destroy their suits. Cris lifted Leo off the floor and the Argentinian was then sure that would be a night he’d remember forever. Leo passed his arms around Cris’ shoulders and braced himself.

  
“I’ll be slow…” that was due to the fact they were too desperate to _feel_ each other, so much so that they skipped preparation. Leo was considerably used to Cris’ dick, but still it could never hurt to prepare. But not tonight. They didn’t have time for that.

  
Leo simply nodded, feeling Cris force the head of his dick against his hole until the passage started to give in and open. Leo knew the door was locked, but he just refused to be a screaming mess, like he was in the secrecy of their bed.

  
Leo bit his lip more than once, causing it to feel plumb not long after. One of Cris’ arms held on tightly to Leo. The other kept Cris balanced, firmly pressed against the wall behind Leo.

  
“I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby”

  
Cris’ voice was so raspy that would’ve been enough to throw Leo over the edge, but he was, somehow, capable of controlling himself. Cris thrusted easily, yet making this huge fire grow inside Leo. It felt like Leo was about to burst into flames, maybe even fireworks and, by the looks of it, Cris didn’t feel any different.

  
“God, Cris, what in Heaven turned you on, in the first place?”

  
Leo’s voice nearly disappeared, Cris pounding into him with less rhythm every time he went in.

  
“I’ve been wanting to do this since last year’s ceremony…”

  
“You didn’t have me back then…”

  
“And that’s exactly why I’m so turned on right now”

  
Leo could’ve argued, but he couldn’t find it in himself to continue talking. He could’ve argued that Cris had never shown any interest in men, that he had been seen with women before. But, of course, Leo _is_ Cristiano’s. Leo loved this man more than he loved himself. And Leo knew Cristiano loved him to.

  
“You’re mine…” Cris said, in between breaths “You’re like the air I breathe… There's nothing in this world I would not do for you”

  
There were many things Leo could have said to that, but he couldn’t find his voice anymore. Cris had his warm cheek against Leo’s neck, hiding his face to stop himself from making too much noise. Leo focused on the hastened sound of Cris’ breathing, the way the man’s fingers seemed to dig into Leo’s skin. He wasn't gonna last, he knew that.

  
“Last year, I didn't have the balls to hit on you, but I would've never guessed we’d end up bonded” Cris spoke while soothing Leo's hair back “And there's nothing I want more than to be the best Alpha I can”

  
“I love you…” that was all Leo could say “I love you, I love you, I love you… God!”

  
And that was the moment Leo's mind was blown away. Leo had the feeling he was flying, only being held back down by Cris, who held onto him with a bear grip. Leo was sure his suit had been ruined and that it’d be a miracle if nobody noticed how funny Leo was sure he’d be walking after this.

  
Cristiano's shirt had been ruined by how tightly Leo held onto it.

  
“I don't want to go back out there, Cris…” Leo whimpered, kissing Cris’ neck “I’m gonna walk weirdly and people will notice it”

  
“Do you want me to carry you back to the table?”

  
“No!” Leo laughed, knowing Cris would if Leo asked him to “Just go and have your press conference. I’ll be here until I clean up a bit and feel better about walking”

  
“I ain't leaving you here”

  
“I’ll be fine. Besides, I can't wait to see Thiago, go to bed with you and just talk until we fall asleep”

  
Leo saw that Cris was about to open the door and carry him out, but was respecting Leo's wish. Leo knew it was a part of Cris’ nature to be protective, especially after mating. But Leo knew he’d be okay.

  
“I’ll be by the table when you're finished”

  
Cris wanted to argue, but knew Leo was right. The faster he got the conference over with, the faster he could take his husband-to-be home to their baby. And the image of the three of them in bed, with only the lights of the muted television as a background, was enough to convince him.

  
With a kiss to Leo's delicious mouth, Cris left, trying not to get too much attention. Cris found his manager, insisting on doing the conference as soon as possible, so that he could drive Leo home.

  
The questions were always the same.

  
_“What’s next for you?”_

_  
“What are the plans for 2016?”_

_  
“Is Thiago going to be encouraged to play?”_

  
But there had been one question Cris would never forget. He never knew who asked it, but Cris had never laughed so whole heartedly during a press interview.

  
“So, both you and Lionel were the favorites for the Ballon tonight. Because of you winning it, what are the odds you might sleep on the couch tonight?”

  
Cris could have never found a good enough answer for that. It wasn't really a question, but it definitely made the whole room crack. Leo would never make Cris sleep on the couch over an award. Cris remained silent for a few moment, what made them laugh more, but Cris was okay with that.

  
“Well, the couch is pretty big” Cris made them laugh again, but those people had no idea how serious he was being “I’m sure we can both fit in it”

  
The interviews finished not long after and Cris smiled at seeing Leo holding his suit jacket and his car keys. Let’s go home, that’s what he said. In the end, it had been an amazing night. Thiago was waiting and Leo held him while Cris settled his new award on the shelf next to all the others.

  
“Come” Leo said, gesticulating towards the stair with Thiago in his arms. Cris couldn't help but think he had all he would ever need right there. And he would have followed Leo anywhere.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it is officially over. Thank you so much for all your love, I had the best of times!


End file.
